


Something From a Movie

by tourmalinex



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Backstory, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, buh, farmer has their own baggage and problems, will edit tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: There are times when we remember events incorrectly. A terrible day could have a thin, silver lining if you squint and look close enough.And so we follow connections between Jay, the farmer that didn't want to hurt anyone and Shane, the alcoholic that keeps up a wall so he could never be hurt again. (UPDATE 4/15 -- DISCONTINUED. WILL REWRITE)





	1. dancing pines // spring 6

Moving to a small town was never on Jay's to-do list. She was perfectly content with living in her shitty studio and working at a soul-breaking desk job. But after stepping back and realizing how miserable she was—eating nothing but fast food, having wages garnished to pay back student loans, having the majority of what's left of her income to provide for her sister in college and secretly wishing for a bus to end her—Jay opened up the letter from her late grandfather. Her eyes widened in realization. _A deed to grandpa's farm?_ Wouldn't something that important be left to his own children, and not his grandchild? How long had the land gone without anyone caring for it? And did the rest of the family know that the deed was left to her?

_Just accept good things,_ she told herself.  _Don't question it._

After alerting her sister, changing her address, and paying off a majority of her debt (or, in other words, depleting most of her savings), and cutting off her long, brown hair, Jay took as much of her belongings with her, ready to start a new life on Molina Farm.

However, the overgrowth of greenery was discouraging.

“There's good soil under all of that,” Mayor Lewis promised.

“I'm not gonna lie,” Jay began. “This is going to take _at least_ a week to clear out.”

“Don't worry, the town isn't going anywhere.” Mayor Lewis patted Jay's shoulder. “Take your time.” As he headed away from the farm, Jay rolled up her sleeves.

_Time to get to business._

* * *

Shane wondered if the new farmer was a recluse.

Unlike the other Pelican Town citizens, he didn't meet the farmer during their first week. _Maybe I should consider myself lucky,_ he thought. For once, Shane was glad that Morris, his dick of a boss, gave him extra hours that week. It was draining enough to introduce himself to the townsfolk several months ago, so Shane wasn't very enthusiastic about seeing another new face.  If the universe could grant his desire of somehow avoid running into people all together, a weight would be lifted from his shoulders.

Of course, Yoba—if he truly existed—clearly had other plans.

Come Monday morning, Shane noticed an unfamiliar face staring intently at the bulletin board posted next to Pierre's General Store. They must have felt Shane's eyes since they turned around. Though he couldn't initially tell by the farmer's posture and baggy clothing, their face had a rather feminine appearance. Their wavy hair was a moppy mess, completely disheveled. Once she realized that yes, Shane was looking in her direction, the farmer smiled softly. _Oh, great._ Shane shoved his hands in his pockets, intent on continuing his route to work. _Here we go._

“Hello,” she said, extending her hand. “My name's Jay, and I'm the new farmer. It's nice to—”

“—why are you talking to me? Just leave me alone.”

Shane kept walking, muttering to himself. He didn't notice how her face fell.

* * *

Jay looked up at the clouds gathering in the distance. “God, what a jerk,” she mumbled, kicking a rock to the side. Right after the run in with that asshole, Jay went to the beach to relax, only to still be haunted by that guy's cold nature. Would it have killed him to at least fake being nice for several moments? 

_C'mon, don't let that guy ruin your day._

Try as she might, Jay still felt like complete shit. Any ounce of happiness deflated and crumpled to the ground. Once she got home, Jay fixed herself a cup of coffee.  _Well, mom always said that I was pretty sensitive. Maybe she was right._ She added another spoon of sugar, stirring in hopes of somehow reassuring herself.

_He was probably having a bad day_ .

That had to be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god someone get this game away from me. Aside from doing minimal studying, most of my time is spent playing this game. 
> 
> But in all honesty, I love the depth of the characters and all the details put into the town. I could probably play this forever. Anyhow, had this in my head for a while, so I'm glad to finally get the first chapter up. Updates might not be high in terms of wordcount, but well, who knows? Maybe that'll change. 
> 
> The title comes from "Eleven Weeks" by Vansire and the chapter title comes from "I Can See the Pines Are Dancing" by AA Bondy
> 
> Anyhow, hope this was okay! See y'all next time~  
>  ~~why am i working on several fics at once. curse my attention span~~


	2. not part of it // spring 9

Finally, a little over a week, Jay had finished clearing enough land to begin planting. Thank  _Yoba_ Mayor Lewis had left 15 parsnip seeds— though it wasn't much, it definitely helped in Jay's quest to save up funds, just in case. She had trotted down to Pierre's General Store, bought as many seeds (at least, according to the budget) and greeted anyone that happened to pass buy. While she enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the farm, living  away from the town was isolating. Even with all the work that needed to be done, Jay was often stuck with her thoughts. And who would want that?

Jay sighed, then and smacked her cheeks.  _Okay, girly. You're gonna head to town tonight._ The thought of socializing shook her to the core. What if everyone was just being nice to her because she's new? Maybe they wouldn't like who she was or what she liked.

_Work with me, girl. Stay positive. You won't know until you try._

The brunette took a good look at herself in the mirror, dissatisfied with her appearance. Her body was plump, with an “even distribution of huggability,” according to one of Jay's cousins. Though with all the physical labor that would fill Jay's schedule, her gradual slimming down was in the foreseeable future. She turned her head towards her closet, filled with various but similar-looking flannel shirts. _Red, blue, blue, gray, red, green, red, and more red._ As her eyes followed down the line of shirts, Jay sighed in resignation, settling for green—the one and only of its kind out of the entire collection.

After Jay buttoned up her shirt and double checked if she was presentable, she locked up and made her way towards the heart of Pelican Town.

* * *

Morris had to be Satan's spawn, or at least work for the devil downstairs. There was no other explanation for his shitty attitude towards his employees. Shane imagined Morris cooped up in his office, reading over a list of how to torture everyone that worked for him. The malicious manager would check off each person's name, as if to reach a quota for the day. Once Morris closed up the Joja Mart for the night, he would go home—wherever the fuck he lived—and poke at voodoo dolls with needles, cursing everyone with low wages and long hours.

Once Shane was freed from his bonds—for the day, anyhow—he took the usual path that lead to the Stardrop Saloon. The only thing he needed was to numb screeching emptiness that threatened to claw even deeper than where it sat. And there was no better way than to drown it out.

As usual, the saloon was thriving with music and chatter from the other townsfolk. By this point, all Shane had to do was have eye contact with Gus—the saloon owner already knew what Shane wanted. Sure enough, by the time Shane sat down at the bar, Gus placed down a pint of beer.

“Another hard day?” Gus asked.

“Yeah...” Shane mumbled, taking his first sip. The moment he swallowed, his nerves had calmed down, though only slightly.

“Take it easy.” There was never a preachy or lecturing tone in Gus' voice. If anything, he sounded concerned.

Shane only shrugged, then took another sip. In a way, he was glad to be in his little section of the saloon. Everyone had a group to hang out with, and Shane didn't really fit in any of those circles. Besides, he was never good at pool and the last thing he wanted was to see his aunt and the mayor staring at each other. Once in a while, Emily would come by if she wasn't too busy and make small talk. But she did that with everyone, maybe.

_It's okay that I'm just sitting here._

“Oh, welcome!”

He couldn't help but notice how Emily smiled—it was more friendly than usual. All of the usual suspects were already in the saloon, loud as hell.

“What can I get for you, Jay?”

_The farmer?_

She pulled up a few seats away from him, but didn't seem to take much notice, not that Shane minded so much.

“Can I get a beer and some pizza?”

“Sure thing! How's the farm coming along?”

The farmer's eyes widened, as if she was surprised that anyone would ask. “Oh, it's going alright, I think. There's so much to maintain and think about.”

“Don't overwork yourself.” Emily smiled and put down a mug of beer on the bar. “If you ever feel sluggish or need tips on how to rejuvenate, just let me know!”

“Will do,” the farmer said, smiling back.

“I'll be right back with your pizza, okay?”

As Emily left—presumably to talk to Gus about that pizza—Jay sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly. Her mouth was moving, but Shane couldn't make out anything she was saying. However, with sudden resolve, Jay balled up her fists in confidence then grabbed the mug, chugging down all of its contents. Shane looked down at his own mug, still half empty.

_Impressive._

“Jay! How are you doing this evening?” Both Lewis and Marnie, drinks in hand, approached the bar. Shane rolled his eyes. _Seriously? Is she some sort of magnet or something?_

“I'm doing well.”

Beyond that, Shane didn't bother to listen. _How are you? I'm fine thanks. And you?_ Those kinds of conversations didn't happen—he didn't have the time, the patience or sincerity. Not to mention that aside from Marnie, Jas, Emily, Gus and occasionally Sam, Shane didn't have much in the way of friends. His schedule consisted of getting up, eating a minimal breakfast, going to work, going to Stardrop, then head home. But that was just fine.

_What's the point in doing any of that?_

“Oh, have you met my nephew Shane?”

His head shot up, noticing three pairs of eyes looking at him.

“No, this is the first time we've met.”

… _what?_ _Why would she lie like that?_

Once more, Jay extended her hand. “It's nice to meet you, Shane.”

Now, he wasn't presented a choice if he wanted to save face. Knowing his aunt, she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Instead, without thinking too much of the situation, Shane gave in, slowly reaching for the farmer's hand.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sup y'all! I updated this at 1:20-ish AM so if it's incoherent, I'm so sorry. But yeah, I ended up updating this faster than I had anticipated. I hope this was an okay read and that you guys enjoy your day!
> 
> Chapter title comes from "Bodies (Part of It All) by Hello, I'm Sorry.
> 
> I'll see y'all next time ~


	3. sharpest turns // spring 11

Shane tossed and turned all night, fighting with the sheets. None of the positions were comfortable, so at some point, he gave up trying to sleep. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling, wondering how it all came down to this. Before moving into Marnie’s place with Jas, Shane’s life was more stable. Though he had a job that was similar, at least the neighborhood market was friendlier and had an understanding manager. He could take days off when he was coming down with a cold—or just ask for a few days off in general, so long as he did it in a timely manner. He could have taken the train over to Zuzu City. He could have met up with his best friends, Matthew and Lucia. They could have gotten lunch together, catch up then go over to Jas’ school to pick her up. Maybe they had a surprise for her, like a new dress, or new dolls.

_It all crumbled so fast._

He groped around his bedside table in hopes of finding his cell phone. As soon as Shane could feel it, he unplugged it from the charger and pulled it closer to his face. The light strained him for a moment, until his eyes adjusted. With a quick swipe of his thumb, Shane scrolled through his pictures until he came across his favorite one—Matthew and Lucia’s wedding reception. Before that day, Shane had never seen two people so perfect and happy together.

“I’m sorry,” Shane whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. “It should have been me. It should have been _me_.”

* * *

The sun was far from kind. Its rays were filtered through the blinds, barely limiting its impact on Jay’s pounding head. Granted, this wasn’t the only moment that the farmer regretted drinking several pints of beer. Last night should have been a clear enough wake up call—hugging the porcelain throne was no way to relax before going to bed. Though Jay’s body begged and pleaded to stay in bed, she crept out of the cotton sheets, making her way to the bathroom. The instant Jay turned on the lights and saw her reflection, her face scrunched up.

“Holy shit, I look so _fucked_ .” She rubbed her baggy eyes, noting the dark circles. _Maybe I should take it easy today,_ Jay mused. She turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run on her hands before splashing her face.

After brushing her teeth and changing into a fresh set of clothes, Jay set out for the town, mentally taking note of what to buy as she walked on. While the farm could still have a serious makeover, most of Jay’s expenses consisted of seeds, fertilizer and something light to eat. So far, so good. However, once in a while, Jay would take a glance at the requests posted on the bulletin board. Up until today, all the notices had requested items that Jay couldn’t find or even know where to look. As a notice caught her eye, Jay read over the request intently. 

> _I will_ _❤ you forever if you bring me an Earth Crystal!_
> 
> _— Haley_
> 
> _— 150g on delivery_

Jay brought a hand to her chin. _Now that I think about it, I haven’t been down to the mines yet._ This was the perfect chance to venture into the darkness. Without much more to think about, Jay took down the request, folding it up and shoving it in her pocket. _I guess I should go back home and gear up._

As she turned back around to head over towards the farm, Jay noticed Shane making his usual tread to JojaMart. The bags under his eyes were darker than Jay remembered, and his stubble had grown out a bit more, adding to his disheveledness. From their previous encounters, she had figured that Shane was the kind of person that didn’t want to be bothered if he could help it. And who was Jay to interfere, especially when she feels the same way most of the time.

Of course, that didn’t stop her from greeting him. Wouldn’t it be cruel to outright ignore someone, pretending that they don’t exist?

She could feel him coiling, putting up defenses. Or maybe he was ready to pounce with his usual “Why the hell are you talking to me?” Either way, Jay kept a neutral face, not knowing if Shane would brush her off for smiling and being polite.

“G’morning, Shane,” Jay said, walking slow so he could hear, but still moving onward without knowing his reply.

* * *

Would his attempts even make an impact? If one day, he chose to say “hi” or make any small conversation, would it change anything? Maybe, maybe not. Shane knew that unless he tried, he would never know. But it might be better that way. He can’t be afraid of rejection if he just kept to himself. He won’t worry about others hurting him if he keeps his distance.

With every step he took, the forces of gravity pulled him down. He didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t want to go to work. He didn’t want anyone to talk to him. He just wanted to be in bed, alone.

His shift went on the same way it had always been since he moved to Pelican Town. Stock the shelves, stock the freezer, inventory, and plot with Sam on the best ways to sneak frozen pizza out. Aside from the usual ten minute break, thankfully mandatory half hour lunch, and of course, when he got off of work Shane didn’t have much of a chance to breathe. The only places of solace were his room, the Stardrop Saloon and the dock near Marnie’s ranch.

Once again, Shane found himself sitting alone at the saloon, having his second round of beer. Usually, he didn’t bother listening in on conversations--though Gus reassured him that there are things better left unknown. But judging from the serious expressions being passed around, he wondered what the big deal was about. Whether or not it was a good thing, Marnie approached him with a concerned look in her eyes.

“Did you hear about the farmer?”

Shane shrugged, making Marnie smack his shoulder, silently scolding him. “This is serious!”

“If it answers your question,” Shane said, rubbing his shoulder. “No, I haven’t.”

“Well, apparently she was found passed out in the mines with a lot of injuries,” Marnie said, her voice low. “Harvey said it was that man who lives up in the mountains who brought her down. He wanted to ask that man some questions, but he already left.” She shook her head. “That poor girl.”

“What the hell was she even doing up there?” He took another sip of beer. “What was she thinking? She could just waltz up there and be able to do whatever she sets her mind to?”

“Now, Shane, it’s times like these where we should show some compassion.” Marnie put a hand to her chin. “Hmm… Oh! Maybe you could come with me to visit her tomorrow. You don’t have work scheduled, right? I’m thinking she might be lonely without her family here.”

Seriously? What’s the point? Going over to the clinic would just make things awkward. “I don’t think so. It’s not like I’m friends with her or anything.”

“Then maybe you can get to know each other better.” Marnie’s tone was absolute, but her eyes softened. “Just keep it in mind, okay?”

  
Shane’s mouth twisted until he managed to say, “Fine. I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "Start of Something" by Scott Simons. Ahhhh I should really sleep, but I have a three day weekend so I get to work on writing! Buh, with every run of Stardew I play, I always end up with Shane (not that I'm complaining, lol). 
> 
> I hope that this was alright and coherent (maybe I should just edit in the mornings???)!  
> See y'all next time and thanks for reading ~


	4. could be the start // spring 12

Apparently, no one gave Marnie the memo that “I’ll think about it” was code for, “I probably won’t do that.” Given that she knew Shane since he was in diapers, it surprised him that she took him at face value. Well, more like take his response as a yes. Even with that glare, Shane felt the need to challenge Marnie.

“If she’s okay and back home,” he began. “Why do we need to visit her again?”

“Harvey said that she was persistent on going back home despite all her injuries.” Marnie sighed as she opened up the refrigerator. “She doesn’t have family near by, so I told Harvey we’d check up on her.”

“And why do you need me to go with you?”

“I don’t _need_ you to go.” Marnie’s eyes scanned over some of the leftovers, trying to figure out what was still okay to eat. “But you should. Otherwise, you’ll coop yourself up in the room.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“I’m not!” Marnie slammed the refrigerator door shut. “Just… Shane, you were such a sweet boy, and I know you’re going through a hard time.” Her shoulders dropped as she tried searching for the right words. “I just want you to be okay. Do you think you could humor me, even if it’s just for the next twenty-four hours?”

“...okay.” Shane stood up and walked up to Marnie. “I can’t make a strong promise, but I’ll try it today.” He patted Marnie’s shoulder. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“That’s what family is for, Shane.”

* * *

 Jay didn’t want to get off her couch, if she could help it. Since she left the clinic, Jay collapsed onto her small couch and hadn’t left. Her entire body ached so much that the thought of getting up for a glass of water was exhausting in of itself. The couch was too warm, but at the same time, she felt so cold. As Jay tossed and turned, she felt her shoulders cracking. Yes, staying put would be the best option. Though she sighed in defeat, Jay’s stomach kept growling.

“ _Fuuuck,_ ” she shouted, her voice muffled by her pillows. _Maybe I should have listened to Dr. Harvey._ At least then, Jay wouldn’t be secluded from the rest of the town. How did Robin and her family do it? The trip to and from town took long enough from the farm, so Jay couldn’t imagine hiking from the mountains.

Despite the pain, Jay forced herself to sit up, breathing in carefully. Just her luck, there was a knock at the door.

“Hello? Jay? It’s me, Marnie!”

“Hey, Marnie!” Jay combed her fingers through her hair. “The door’s open!”

As the door creaked open, Jay quickly smoothed out her clothes, desperate to look decent. “Sorry for the mess, I haven’t had the time to—”

“Oh my goodness!” Marnie rushed over to Jay, kneeling in front of her. From where she was sitting, Jay could see someone standing in the doorway. However, she was too preoccupied with Marnie checking over her.

“You’ve got bruises and bandages everywhere!” Marnie inspected Jay thoroughly before heaving a sigh. “Now I can see why Dr. Harvey was so worried.”

She turned around, motioning for the person at the doorway. To Jay’s surprise, it was Shane wearing an unsettled expression. He closed the door behind him, but chose to remain at a distance. Marnie on the other hand, kept a concerned look in her eyes.

“It’s honestly not that bad,” Jay said, trying to ease Marnie’s worries. “If anything, it just hurts to move around."

“Well, no worries, dear.” Marnie rolled up her sleeves. “We can help around the house. Did you eat anything already?”

Jay shook her head. “No, not yet. I just got up a few minutes ago.”

“We brought some food over so that you wouldn’t have to cook.” Marnie stood up, dusting herself off. “Shane, could you go ahead and heat up the leftovers?”

“Yeah, I got it.” He made his way over to the kitchen, gripping a plastic bag in his hands.

“Do you need help getting to the kitchen?” Marnie asked, lending out her hand.

Jay slowly reached out, holding on tightly as she was being lead to the dining table. She couldn’t understand the kindness of these people, her neighbors. They barely knew her and yet they were taking their time to make sure she was okay. Well, Jay wasn’t sure about why Shane was there, given his standoffish nature. And yet there he was, grabbing some plates and setting out a heaping portion for her. Without saying anything, Shane placed the plate down along with a fork then took a seat next to Marnie.

“Thanks,” Jay said quietly. “You guys really didn’t have to come all this way.”

Marnie shook her head. “It’s really nothing. When Dr. Harvey told me that you didn’t have an emergency contact, I wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“Yeah.” Jay leaned a bit forward and started eating. “It would’ve been a hassle to bug my sister when she’s at college.”

“Oh?” Marnie propped up her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her folded hands. “What college does she go to?”

The farmer smiled fondly. “Zuzu University. I graduated from there a year ago. It’s a great college, so I’m glad she got in.”

“Shane, isn’t that where you went?” Marnie turned over to him with expectant eyes.

“That was years ago,” he mumbled, looking down at his hands. “Probably graduated before you went there.”

“But that’s something nice to have in common. What did you major in?” Marnie gave Jay a warm smile.

“I studied urban planning, though I didn’t get to do much with it.” A frown found its way to Jay’s lips as she leaned back in her chair. “I ended up working for Joja Corp, so it was mostly desk work.”

“Wait, you worked for Joja?” Shane’s sudden interest visibly amused Marnie, making her chuckle while Jay tried to hold in her own laughter.

“Yeah, it was as bad as office work could ever be.” Jay sighed, reminiscing on her cubicle. “It wasn’t the most comfortable job. We worked non-stop until lunch, then worked again until we got off our shift.”

“That’s pretty much the same for me.” Shane propped up his elbows on the table and slouched forward. “Not to mention how messy it is.”

“Oh, come on,” Jay said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve seen the JojaMart here, and it’s not that bad.”

“Kid, you should see the back.”

“Um, _kid_?”

“O-Oh, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Jay shifted around in her seat, looking down before glancing back at Shane. He seemed to be concentrating on something else. Not knowing what else to say she looked over at Marnie, who had a touch of mischievousness in her smile. The gleam in her eyes only added to Jay’s anxiousness. After all, she had never been a conversationalist. At parties, Jay would stay either by the snack table or sit in a corner of the room, playing games or listening to music. Though she was sure that her avoidance and anxiety would be gone, it was all coming out like a can of worms.

“Say, are you coming to the Egg Festival tomorrow?” Marnie asked. “All of us meets up at the town square. Gus and I are going to be working together this afternoon to prepare all the egg dishes. I know it might not seem like much, but it’s still a tradition.”

“If I feel better I’ll head on down,” Jay said, giving her a reassuring smile. “It might take me a bit to get there.”

“Of course, dear.” Marnie stood up from the table. “Well, we better be on our way so you can finish eating and rest up.”

Shane followed suit suit and got up, still not making any eye contact. Jay wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or if it was, but she could have sworn he muttered something under his breath. Was he annoyed? If he was, Jay would understand. Why come all that way to check up on someone you don’t like?

“See you guys tomorrow,” Jay said, waving from the table as Marnie opened the door. As the older woman went ahead, Shane turned to her, his expression unsure.

“See you around, kid.”

After he closed the door behind them and Jay was alone, she felt a pang of guilt surging through her. Truthfully, she hadn’t intended to go at all. But now, she was wondering if it was best to stay home or give the festival a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still stuck in Shane hell*
> 
> Chapter title also comes from "Start of Something" by Scott Simons.


	5. so closed off // spring 13

The festival went over well, for the most part. The only thing missing was the farmer. Although Shane wasn’t bothered too much, Marnie’s constant worrying made him appreciate the flask he kept in his jacket. He’d remind Marnie every time she asked about Jay that she was injured. Molina Farm wasn’t exactly close to town square, so even if the farmer wanted to see the sights, it would take her a while to arrive. He took a seat at one of the smaller tables, tired from having an early start to the day. He couldn’t remember when he “volunteered” to help out with setting up, but he tackled the tasks given to him by Gus and Marnie. The only saving grace was that he didn’t have to go to work, given that it was a holiday. As he leaned back in his seat, Shane couldn’t help but observing everyone else and eavesdrop on conversations.

“It’s just that she’s not here.”

“I know, Haley. But look at the bright side, she’s getting some rest.”

“I guess.”

It wasn’t hard to guess who they were talking about. Farmer this, farmer that. He couldn’t get why everyone else was so captivated by her. Then again, the town seemed to get excited when people move in. When he showed up with Jas, it was a barrage of questions and conversations. Shane preferred to keep acquaintances. They didn’t know everything about him, but they’d be civil towards each other. Either the curious or judgemental eyes kept Shane behind a wall. There wasn’t a need to get closer.

“Hey, Shane!” Emily tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. As he turned around, he noticed Haley was there, standing behind her sister with her attention elsewhere. “You saw Jay yesterday, right?”

Shane raised an eyebrow. “How’d you know?”

“Well, Marnie told Gus, who told me.” She flashed her usual smile. “Did she seem okay?”

“I guess,” he said, shrugging. “You could’ve asked Marnie about it.”

“Yeah, but she’s a bit busy talking to Mayor Lewis. Do you know what Jay likes? We were thinking about getting her a get-well present.”

“I don’t know.” Shane rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we’re best friends. I barely know her.”

“Look,” Haley said, annoyed. “You don’t have to be an ass about it.”

“Being an ass about what?” Shane stood up, ready to leave. But as soon as he turned around, he saw  _ her _ . Jay’s pace was slow, but she was alive, much to the joy of the townsfolk. Haley’s eyes in particular seemed to light up. At that point, Shane wasn’t even shy with his flask—he needed a swig.

“Hey guys.” Jay took her time, taking it step by step. 

“Oh, Jay!” Mayor Lewis’ face went from joy to concern. “If you weren’t feeling well, you didn’t have to attend the festival.”

“It’s okay,” Jay said, waving her hand. “Being stuck in my cabin was driving me crazy.”

As he put his flask away and wiped his mouth, Shane noticed the farmer coming his way. Though he wasn’t sure how to act, Jay went past him, going straight to Haley. She dug her hand in her pocket, then pulled out some sort of brown crystal.

“Here. This is what you wanted, right?”

“Thanks…” Haley shifted around. “If I knew it was going to be dangerous I wouldn’t have asked—”

“—don’t worry about it!” Jay smiled. “I wanted to check the mines out and figured I could get the crystal. It’s my fault for underestimating the mines.”

Haley smiled back, though not as widely. “Be more careful. How can I give you fashion tips if you’re hurt?”

Shane didn’t bother hearing the rest of the conversation and headed over to where some of the chickens were put on display. He was happy to show off the real stars of the festival, and he was certainly going to reward them. Shane held out his hand to one of the chickens to pet its back.

“You guys worked really hard. I’ll give you some sweet corn later, okay?”

The chicken looked back at him curiously, but allowed Shane to pet it. The other chickens would follow suit, crowding around him. He made sure to give each and every one of them attention until he felt uneasy. Shane looked up and noticed Jay standing near him, staring.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it was rude to stare at people?” he asked.

“O-Oh, sorry about that. I just thought you had a nice smile, y’know?”

Wait, what?

He hadn’t realized it before, but thinking after giving it some thought, Shane noticed he  _ was _ smiling. Was.

“... sure.”

Jay swayed her body from side to side. “So, um. Yesterday you called me ‘kid’... are you that much older than me?”

Oh Yoba, here it goes. 

“Staring, and then asking my age?”

“... y-you’re right.” Jay’s eyes shifted from side to side. “I’ll just go then.”

“Oh, Jay!” Abigail ran over to them, with Vincent and Jas following after. She handed over a straw hat, leaving Jay confused. “The three of us decided that you should get the prize. This was going to be your first Egg Festival, so it should be a memorable one.”

“Thanks you guys.” Jay promptly put the hat on. “How do I look?”

“Very much like a farmer,” Abigail said, giggling. After hearing Sam and Sebastian calling out for her—well, mostly Sam—Abigail nodded towards them. “See ya around, Jay!”

“I think you look cool!” Vincent’s smile was wide. “Maybe you should wear a captain hat!”

“But she would look pretty with a bow!” Jas insisted. “Right Uncle Shane?”

If it was anyone else, Shane would have  _ bailed _ as fast as he could, running as if he were still playing varsity. But it was Jas, looking up at him with expectant eyes and tugging at his jacket. He knew she wanted someone to back her up against Vincent and it certainly wasn’t going to be Jay herself. To him, she looked completely shocked, just as she should be. Who would want to be called pretty by the town drunk? By now, Jas’ eyebrows scrunched up.

“Don’t you think so Uncle Shane?”

“I don’t know,” he said with care. “I haven’t seen Jay with a bow.”

“Oh, I know!” Jas clapped her hands together. “Miss Jay, you can borrow my ribbon!”

As Jas reached to pull on her ribbon, Jay shook her head and knelt down to match the young girl’s height.. “It’s okay Jas. How about I promise to wear a ribbon in my hair tomorrow?”

Jas’ eyes lit up. “Okay! I’ll get dressed up too!” 

Before Jay could say anymore, Jas was running off, probably to tell Vincent that he would be wrong tomorrow. The farmer stood up, her legs wavering. Without much thought, Shane was easing her up by grabbing her hands to support her. 

“S-Sorry about that.” Jay looked away from him. “I think I got up too fast. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Hm.”

“I think I’m gonna go now. I’m still pretty tired.” Jay heaved a sigh, preparing to make her journey back to the farm. “See you around, Shane.”

“Oh, Jay, do you need help getting back?”

_ No, no, no, no, no. _ Shane groaned. He already knew where Marnie was going with this. Lucky for him, Jay didn’t seem to be interested.

“I can get back by myself, but thanks for the offer.” Jay left without saying much else.

“I really hope that girl doesn’t overwork herself.” Marnie said, sighing as she sat down. “I know you don’t like that I keep fawning over her, but… oh, I’ll tell you when you’re willing to listen.”

“So… what?” Shane asked. “She’s an adult, she can figure it out.”

“Shane, she’s only twenty two and she’s without parents.”

“Then she can call them.”

“... they’re dead, Shane.”

His chest tightened and his stomach twisted. Drinking tonight was a bad decision and dear  _ Yoba _ did he feel like a complete asshole. A small “oh” was all he could manage.

“I told Harvey that I’d look out for her, and I plan on keeping my word. I know you have your own responsibilities.”

Shane rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. “... but?”

“If you could help out in that regard… I’d appreciate it.”

He pulled out his flask and noticed its lighter weight. Shane shook it and heard its emptiness, feeling disappointed. Why should he take time out of his busy schedule to check up on a stranger? And yet somewhere, deep, deep, deep inside, Shane heard a small voice.

_ She’s not just the new farmer. She’s ‘kid’ now. _

“I’ll think about it.”

Though he didn’t make any eye contact with Marnie, he could tell from her sigh that she was delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm extremely tired, it's currently 12:40-something and I need to wake up at 5am what is life? This is longest chapter so far, I think, and I just couldn't stop. I wanted to stop at so many points but I ended up writing this much? Like it's around 1400 words and I was just amazed to do 800-ish.
> 
> Anyhow, we learn more about the new farmer! And maybe Shane doesn't want to be as distant as he makes people believe he does. With Shane now knowing that Marnie knows a whole lot more about Jay (along with Harvey) than everyone else, things may (or may not) get more interesting for Pelican Town. Oh, and I forgot to mention this in the last update, but despite ~~ConcernedApe~~ someone sort of confirming that all bachelor/bachelorettes are within their 20s, I headcanon that Shane's 30-something. He seems to reminisce a lot and comments on his "old age."
> 
> Chapter title comes from "Away From the Noise" by Noah Kittinger.
> 
> I appreciate you guys for leaving kudos and letting me know what you think! I hope this was okay, and see y'all next time!


	6. feeling of being // spring 15 & 16

He still didn’t understand Marnie’s request—no, demand—to look after a stranger he had no interest in. Shane was comfortable having a few people to talk to. Mainly Emily, Gus, Marnie and Jas. The other townsfolk didn’t have to say anything out loud, but Shane felt judgement. Though he wasn’t surprised, it still hit some of his sore spots. Why couldn’t they look the other way whenever he walked into Gus’ saloon? He just wanted to go in, drown in his sorrows for a few hours, then go home. It wasn’t so unusual, and Shane knew that he wasn’t the only person in town that turned to alcohol in times of stress.  
  
_So then why am I being singled out?_  
  
_They must really hate me._  
  
But maybe it didn’t really matter. His gruff exterior wasn’t easy on the eyes, and he had the personality of a rock. There wasn’t much to him, so maybe that could keep people away. If he wasn’t interesting, then others wouldn’t be interested in him. Unfortunately, life can’t be summed up so easily. Even when he ran and ducked for cover, something would shake him. Morris. Money. Eyes on him. Money. Jas. Work. Work. Matthew. Lucia. Jas. Money. Work. With all the attempts to keep everything down, it would still come spilling out continuously until Shane found a way to repair the dam for a short while.  
  
Sleep wasn’t going to be a possibility in the next few hours. After changing into thicker cloth, Shane grabbed his hoodie and his keys. Every now and then, he would wind down with a quick walk around the ranch. Sure, he’d still be alone with his thoughts, but the night was soothing. He could hear the gentle rustling of the wind against the trees and the soft crunch of the dirt under his shoes. If there was anything he could really appreciate about living far from the city, it was that he could see the night sky so clearly. The moon was brighter than Shane was used to, but where else could he see it like this?  
  
_I wish they could see it, too._

* * *

After taking it easy for a few days, Jay was ecstatic to leave the cabin. She was just itching to go outside and take a nice, relaxing walk. At least in this town, Jay had options. There was the beach, where she could listen to the waves and feel the sand between her toes. There was the forest, where she could climb trees and listen to the wildlife. But what appealed to Jay the most was the mountains. From that height, anyone could admire the small town, how it’s nestled between the trees.  
  
Before leaving her cabin, Jay packed a few parsnips she harvested the days before and a canteen of water. Once she stepped out and locked up, Jay took in a deep breath of fresh air. Most of her day was already planned. She decided to hike up the mountains, mostly to surround herself with trees and to admire Pelican Town from a different point of view. Jay was also concerned for Linus, the man who lives relatively near Robin’s shop. While she respected his privacy, she wanted more than anything to show him kindness. Her blood boiled when he asked her not to destroy his tent, how it happened before. In a way, Jay wanted to show Linus that not everyone in the area was mean spirited.  
  
The walk to the base of the mountain didn’t take too long, as it wasn’t far from the farm. From the looks of it, Linus wasn’t hanging around his campsite. The campfire was put out, though smoke was rising from the pit. Jay took a quick peek inside his tent, finding nothing but Linus’ sleeping bag and some random supplies. She opened up her bag, deciding to leave the parsnips in his tent. As she set them down, Jay grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a note, wishing him a good day.  
  
_I hope he’s doing okay._  
  
Jay slung her bag over her shoulder, going back the way she came. Up until she left Linus’ campsite, the area around her was relatively quiet. But the further she walked, the more she heard footsteps behind her. Hoping that it was all her imagination, Jay whipped her head around only to be startled. She jumped back, but found relief in the familiar faces.  
  
“Sorry! We didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
Abigail rubbed the back of her head as Sam chuckled. “Didn’t think you’d be that scared.”  
  
Playfully, Abigail elbowed at Sam’s ribs. “So what were you doing around these parts?”  
  
Jay smiled. “I was just taking a walk. What about you guys?”  
  
“We’re on our way over to Seb’s place for Solarion Chronicles,” Sam said. “Hey, you wanna join us? I don’t think Seb would mind.”  
  
“Yeah!” Abigail took Jay’s hand in hers out of enthusiasm. “You should totally hang out with us!”  
  
“I’m not sure.” Jay swayed from side to side. “I don’t want to intrude on you guys.”  
  
“Hold up.” Sam pulled out his cell phone. “I’ll call and ask him.”  
  
As Jay heard the dial tone from Sam’s phone, her heart was pounding, as if to escape her chest. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea that other people actually wanted to hang out with her. Were they unable to sense the obvious awkwardness? If it weren’t for her frozen legs, Jay would have rushed off and made up an excuse to get out of there.  
  
“Hey, Seb!”  
  
Oh, _shit._  
  
“Me and Abs are almost there. We ran into farmgirl. Would you be cool with her joining us?”  
  
_He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna say no. He’s gonna say_ —  
  
“Cool. I’ll let her know. See ya soon.” Sam pulled the phone away from his face, hanging up. “He said you could come over.”  
  
“Sweet!” Abigail let go of Jay’s hand. “Let’s get going.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Jay let Sam and Abigail take the lead, even though she knew the way to Sebastian’s house. Walking behind them made it easier to hide her anxious eyes and how her sweaty hands balled up into fists. By now, Jay was both excited and nervous, though more of the latter. Her stomach twisted and her mind reeled. What did they think of her? Would they like her?  
  
“Hey, guys.”  
  
Jay’s head shot up. _When did we get here?_  
  
“You ready for a new campaign?” Abigail asked.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly. “Yeah. I got us a pizza, too.”  
  
It was surreal to go into the shop for a reason that didn’t have to do with getting supplies. As they walked in, Jay noticed that Robin wasn’t at the register. The carpenter’s absence brought Jay some relief as they ventured down into the basement.  If there was anything Jay appreciated about Sebastian’s room, it was the posters and his bookcase. As she walked past it, Jay recognized some of the titles. But before she could inspect them closer, everyone else was gathering at the table. They all took a seat as Sebastian opened up the pizza box, letting everyone help themselves to plates and napkins.  
  
“I’m glad we bumped into you, Jay.” Abigail beamed. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you more. The only time I see you is when you come by for seeds.”  
  
“I guess you can say I’m painfully shy.” Jay took a bite out of her pizza. “I get so nervous and shy. I end up staying at home a lot.”  
  
“Seb pretty much does the same thing.” Sam said, stuffing his face.  
  
Sebastian handed the blonde a napkin. “Yeah, but I work from here, too. Besides, there isn’t much here. I’d have to ride all the way to the city.”  
  
Sam wiped his face, then smiled. “He’s got a sweet ride, Jay. I’ve christened it, ‘Obsidian Night.’”  
  
Abigail snorted. “Yeah, like it’s _your_ bike.”  
  
“What?” Sam scoffed, feigning offense. “It fits, right Seb?”  
  
Sebastian nodded, giving a small “mhmm” in response.  
  
“That’s so cool!” Jay eyes shined. “I’ve always wanted a bike, but I’m too short for one.”  
  
“I’m still tinkering with it. Maybe I can show it to you when I’m done.” Sebastian grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands. “Alright, let’s get started. What roles do you guys want?”  
  
“We should let Jay pick first,” Abigail offered. “Since it’s her first time playing with us.”  
  
Jay shook her head. “I’m okay with just watching. I’m not entirely sure how the game works.”  
  
“Okay, you can join in next time. How about you guys?”  
  
Sam stuck out his chest proudly. “I’ll go with the warrior.”  
  
“I’ll be the thief!”  
  
“Looks like we got everything set up. Let’s get started.” As Sebastian gave the backstory to their quest, Jay let out a shaky breath.  
  
“Wow,” Jay whispered. _I get to join in next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> God I'm trying to hard to get through this writer's block. I feel so behind on what I planned for this fic as well as my other fics but ahh, I have a bit of faith in myself.
> 
> The chapter title comes "Feeling of Being" by Lucy Schwartz.
> 
> I hope this was okay and I'll see y'all next time! :)


	7. falling and lonely // spring 18

Birthdays should be celebrated—that’s what Jay grew up with. While hating her own, Jay loved planning and surprising others with gifts. Though it was hard coming up with any ideas as the new girl in town, she knew that a reconnaissance mission was needed. When Haley’s birthday was coming around, she asked Emily for her sister’s favorites. Luckily enough, cake made the list. If Jay was confident in anything, it was her cooking and baking skills. Likewise, Jay went around, asking Gus and Emily for Pam’s favorites. Again, as if through some miraculous luck, parsnips was on the list. She especially loved parsnip soup, according to Gus. Jay hadn’t made the soup before, but she was willing to give it all she had.

The night before, the farmer went through three different ways to make parsnip soup until she finally settled on one. As Jay walked over to Pam’s trailer, she hummed happily, hoping that if anything, her efforts would be appreciated. When she finally approached her destination, Jay knocked on the door. As the door opened, Jay noted Pam’s widening eyes.

“Hey,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did you want something?”

Jay held out the canteen and smiled. “Happy birthday, Pam! I made you some parsnip soup.”

“Oh, is it my birthday today? I guess it is.” The older woman’s eyes shined. She took the canteen with care, as if it were made of glass. “Thanks. This is nice.”

That was the first time Pam’s face had softened—at least, that Jay noticed. On most days, Pam either looked so utterly exhausted with makeup attempting to hide baggy eyes, or her face would be red and lighthearted after a glass of beer.

“I’ll see you around, Pam.”

With a small wave and a smile, Jay walked off, venturing towards Clint’s place. Though she ended up dropping some items when she passed out in the caves, Jay managed to keep a few geodes in her possession. What kind of surprise was hiding behind its outer shell? In a way, people and geodes were similar—looking alike in form, but holding something unique inside. Everyone has a quality to make them stand out from the rest. There may be something in common, but ultimately, there’s a difference.

Clint, apparently, felt similarly when he and Jay made some small talk. She never thought that they’d manage to have an actual conversation, but Jay was pleasantly surprised.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself some copper ores and coal.” Clint handed them over to a somewhat disappointed Jay.

“Ummmm, since you got these,” the blacksmith began. “I think I can give you this.” he rummaged through a drawer behind the counter, then pulled out a rolled up blue paper.

“It’s a blueprint for a furnace. You can make your own bars from the ores you find.”

Jay took the blueprints and the ores and put them in her bag. “Thanks, Clint!”

“Uh, when you make enough bars, I can upgrade your tools.”

“Okay. I’ll work hard to get some more. Thanks, Clint. I’ll catch you later!”

The next several hours would easily bleed into each other. Before she knew it, the sun had crawled its way near the horizon and the tides were growing. Jay couldn’t remember at what point she ended up on the beach, sitting in the shade with shells in her pocket. Though her body ached, Jay wasn’t quite ready to go back home. The cabin was quiet and lonely, just what Jay had wanted at first. 

_ I could hang around more. That’s normal, right? _

Once Jay had left the beach and walked across the bridge, she could see a few of the townsfolk going into the saloon, the only place still open. It couldn’t hurt to have a drink before heading home. As if determined, Jay marched over to the saloon’s front doors, her hands shaking as she reached for the door handle. Just as any other time Jay had been there, the saloon was lively, filled voices overlapping each other. 

“Come on in, Jay!” Gus called out as he wiped down the counter. 

The farmer nodded, unsure where to it until she noticed Pam sitting at the bar. She went straight for the older woman, pulling up the stool next to her. 

“Hey Pam,” she said. “How’d your birthday go?”

“Oh, hey kiddo.” Pam’s face was bright red. “It was _ —hic _ —alright. Penny liked the soup you made. It was really good. Not like how pappy made it, but really good.”

Jay let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you enjoyed it!”

“Anything I can get for you Jay?” Gus asked.

“Just a beer is fine,” Jay said, smiling. As soon as Gus came back with a glass of beer and set it down in front of Jay, she felt Pam’s eyes watching her take the first sip.

“Y’know, you’re too young to be mopin’ around here,” Pam mumbled.

“Moping knows no bounds.” Jay took another sip. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the front door opening. She turned her head, see a familiar grumpy man. Jay brought her hand up, waving it slightly in hopes of getting his attention, but he never gave her that satisfaction.

“He just comes in here and drinks by himself so don’t get your hopes up. He doesn’t really talk to anyone.” Pam finished up her beer, then wiped her face. “I’m actually surprised he bothered paying attention to you at all during the Egg Fest.”

“I think Marnie made him.” Jay smiled bitterly after taking another sip. “It doesn’t look like he has any friends.”

“And  _ what _ ?” Pam said, nearly laughing. “You wanna be friends with him?”

Jay shrugged her shoulders as he eyes peered across the bar, where Shane stood by the fireplace, alone. The longer she stared at him, the more she wanted to get up and talk to him. But her stomach was tight and her mouth was getting drier. Her hand shook as she brought the glass up to her lips and drank until the last drop.

“Sometimes, I want friends,” she said quietly. “And sometimes, I don’t.”

“Huh.” Pam sighed. “You’re a strange kid.”

“I’ve been told that before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This has been long overdue. I think I rewrote this about five times until I realized I wanted Jay to interact with the other people in town. Yeah... the development between Shane and Jay is going to be pretty slow, but they'll get there.
> 
> The chapter title comes from "Someone to Hold" by Vancouver Sleep Clinic.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see y'all around!


	8. a little something for you | spring 20

Cake was a safe bet, right? In a manner of speaking, cakes were a must for a birthday. The next best thing would be the person’s favorite food. While Jay would rather do the latter, she had no idea what to make for Shane, the town grouch. She consulted Marnie, who suggest to make anything spicy. Sadly, peppers wouldn’t be in season until summer, leaving Jay stuck unless she wanted to make a pact with the hellhole that was Joja Mart.  
  
So cake it would be.  
  
She decided on chocolate, praying to Yoba that Shane wasn’t somehow allergic to one of the most delicious things to grace the earth. Now the only question was how to give it to him. Leaving it at the ranch would be too impersonal, but what were the chances that he’d stop and listen to her if she caught him on the way to/from work?  
  
 _Maybe I could see him at the saloon? Is that weird?_  
  
She looked up at the clock, noting that it was going to b After taking a few deep breaths, Jay grabbed the neatly boxed up cake and walked out of her cabin. Her mind lapped around in circles with the usual “what if this person doesn’t like my gift?” When it came to the other townsfolk, they didn’t seem to have much of an impression other than seeing Jay as the new farmer in town. They weren’t open—not that Jay expected much—but they weren’t standoffish either. But Shane was different. He wanted his space, to not bother with her at all and she could _feel_ it. His eyes, though mostly exhausted and bleak, clearly sent out the message “I want to be left alone.”  
  
 _What if it all goes wrong?_  
  
Anxiety ran from her fingertips to her shoulders and butterflies fluttered in her chest. She took a few deep breaths and tried to concentrate on her walk. _Don’t think about the future. Right now, we’re walking._ Thinking step by step was always a problem, and Jay often wondered how people could be so sure, so grounded? She knew she was being ridiculous —she’s just giving someone cake! But it felt like she might as well be doing a trapeze act. Jay heaved a sigh as her grip tightened around the cake box.  
  
“If this keeps happening maybe I should just stop doing gifts around here,” she muttered. Maybe this wasn’t the way to start over, to have a new life. Maybe she needed to be slower and take her time instead of pushing her boundaries.  
  
She got to the saloon faster than expected, but spent a few minutes outside, still unsure. Her grip on the box tightened a bit before Jay finally opened the door, nearly assaulted by the laughter and and voices pouring out of the saloon. As she shuffled in, Emily waved by the counter, beckoning for her to come over. Jay gulped, closed the door behind her, then took a seat up at the bar.  
  
“How’d your day go?” Emily asked, smiling.  
  
“It was okay,” Jay said, fidgeting with the box. “Not too eventful. How about yours?”  
  
“I had a wonderful time working on a new dress!” Emily said, her eyes shimmering. “It’s been a while since I made one, so I thought it would be a nice change of pace. But enough about that. What can I get for you?”  
  
“Can I get a cup of coffee?”  
  
“Sure thing! I’ll be right back.”  
  
As Emily walked off, Jay looked at the other end of the bar, where Shane was sitting, alone. _C’mon, you can do it_. With all the courage she could muster, Jay slid off of her seat and walked over to him, holding out the box.  
  
“H-Hey, Shane.” Jay’s eyes were focused on her hands, and she didn’t dare to look up. “Happy birthday. I… I made you a chocolate cake.”  
  
Silence. The lack of words, the lack of acknowledgement brought Jay’s heart to a grinding halt. Her hands began to tremble and she still couldn’t bring herself to look up. Her face was burning from ear to ear, and she was sure that her cheeks were completely red. _Why isn’t he saying anything?_ Even an “I don’t want it” or anything else would have been okay. At least she would have an answer.  
  
 _Am I just bothering him?_  
  
“Um, I’ll leave it here, I guess.” Jay placed it on the counter, then promptly turned around to walk back to her seat.  
  
“You remembered my birthday?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jay turned back slowly. To her surprise, his face held a softer expression.  
  
“I’m impressed. Thanks.”  
  
 _Thank Yoba._ She was in the clear. Jay’s shoulders sank in relief as the corners of her lips tugged her mouth into a small smile.  
  
“No prob, Shane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so short. I was actually very conflicted on how to handle this chapter. Originally, Shane was going to be a complete drunken asshole but, I wasn’t as confident and wondered if I was going over the top with his behavior. That, and regardless of how many hearts you’ve achieved in-game, he’ll thank you when you give him a gift he likes on his birthday. If anyone’s interested, I might post it the original chapter, and well, we’ll see where it goes from there? Anyways, let me know what you think!


End file.
